The invention pertains to a demodulator of an electrical signal that is frequency-modulated about a carrier frequency fp with a modulation frequency fm. An object of the invention is also a method for demodulating a frequency-modulated electrical signal of this kind.
In frequency-modulated electrical signals, a piece of information is encoded on a frequency. For example, such signals are sent or received by a portable telephone or a radio system.